Jobs & Friends
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Kim and Shego are friends now, and all is ok... until Ron shows up. GJ agents are being killed, a group of super powered people are destroying parts of the earth and can't be tracked. Kim and Shego's friendship will be tested, as Ron is suspected to be the source of all of it. Especially in Shego's eyes. Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Jobs & Friends: Chapter One: Popping The Lid. **

The raven haired woman sat happily on the couch in the café. She watched continently as the red head came over, they were both now in their thirties (or at least that's what Shego liked to think) Kim dumped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the seat next to her ex- enemy.

"I have had the biggest sitch ever." Kim stated.

"Oh? Do tell. I would have been on the edge of my seat if I had any left." Shego teased, waving off the contact of their thighs.

"Ron's coming home." Kim breathed out. Shego would have chocked on her coffee if she had started it.

Shego turned to look at Kim, wondering if she was for real. Things had been going so well, Kim hadn't told Ron about her friendship with Shego yet, and that was how the raven haired woman liked it.

"Really? You're sure this time?" Shego asked, she didn't want to risk seeing the woman she secretly loved heart broken. Again.

"Shego, I'm sure, he called me himself, asked _me _for a ride. Can you believe it?" Kim exclaimed, her smile was now touching her ears. Green eyes wide as saucers.

Shego did well with hiding the disappointment in her face, although it seemed Kim already knew what the raven haired woman was thinking.

"Oh don't worry Sheegs, he'll catch on."

"Uhuh." Shego replied flatly. Just as Kim was about to continue, a funeral tone started to blare out of Shego's phone.

Rolling her eyes, and giving a dramatic sigh, Shego started to fish in her jean pockets. Pulling out the phone.

"What's up Betts?"

Kim watched the raven haired woman, waiting for the call to end. Now she knew what it was like for her parents and friends when she suddenly had to ditch them.

"Kimmie-" Shego began, only to be cut off by Kim's hand.

"No it's ok, go assassinate some political leader at a time." Kim joked.

_Or at least I hope she's joking… _Shego considered in her head _does Kim actually know what I do for GJ? _

"Rain check?" Shego asked, grabbing her back pack from beneath the table (her feminine ways had declined greatly over the years, fancy jackets had been converted into Walmart hoodies.)

"My place tonight?" Kim asked.

"Sure, see ya then." Shego turned to leave, but stopped. She wanted to say something… anything "Princess?"

"Yeah…"

_Shego… don't say what I'm thinking of saying… _

"Please don't get your hopes up… with Ron…" With that, Shego left the café, leaving a very confused Kim.

**Global Justice Head Quarters. **

"Ok I'm here." Shego announced, bursting into the conference room in her uniform.

GJ had been forced to make some changes due to international security as wells as not wanting to be discriminated by other federal forces, they now all wore the same uniform styled in SWAT fashion, not even Shego was an exception. Except for her gloves. She had a 'medical excuse.'

"So nice of you to join us Agent Shego." Betty comment trying to act as professional as possible in front of the board of directors.

"As we are all well aware, a gang in the south of Japan has been causing many disturbances-"

"Japan is quite big Betts, ya wanna scale it down a bit?" Shego asked.

"I would if I could, but unfortunately the gang seems to be moving at a constant rate, causing a major crime and disturbance to the peace and moving."

"So why aren't the feds on this one?" Shego asked, Betty rolled her good eye, trying her best not to burst out in aggravation.

"If you let me finish Agent Shego." Betty showed a picture of a demolished building. It seems to have been pushed over. '

"The gang seems to have some… special abilities. One man did this." Betty stated, hoping the silence and picture would show the bosses how serious this was… and GJ wasn't a waste of tax money.

"Another…" the picture was now what looked like it used to be a reservoir "did this, believed to have caused a miniature tsunami further south east Japan border."

"So director, what is your plan?" A man asked.

"That's would be Agent Shego's plan." Betty nodded towards the green agent.

"Say wha?" Shego asked, realizing she'd been day dreaming for the past few minutes.

"Your plan Agent Shego." The man was now directly talking to her now "what is it?"

"Well first, I'd imagine I'll need a team, definitely no trigger happy guys like last time." Shego glared at Betty, as the bones in her feet remembered what some asshole had done. "I guess I could round up some guys."

"We then get some idea of who these people are, and take 'em down." Shego stated as if it was a walk in the park.

"And if you plan were to fail?" The man asked.

"Then we try again, or at least I will… depending on how much Betty can afford my health insurance. By the way that's quite high." Shego smiled at the man.

"Good luck with your plan then. Meeting dismissed." The man got up, whispering something in Betty's ear, and slipped something into Betty's hand.

_Hmn my thief senses are tingling… _Shego thought in her mind.

"Betts, I need a file of everything we know on these guys, oh and their last location." Shego added, turning round.

"Shego, you're not getting a team." Betty stated.

"What?" Shego asked. _No way is Betts true on this… _

"The board thinks it would be a waste and a pointless risk of lives if we were to send a group of humans there."

"Betts… come on! You saw what those things did to that building! You can't be serious!"

"Shego, you're the best-"

"But I'm not indestructible!" Shego cut her boss off. Taking a deep breath and took the memory stick out of her pocket.

"Go through this, make sure Kim doesn't see what it is, then you'll see why we don't want more people involved in this than necessary."

"What? Betty what-"

Betts face grew serious, as her eye looked upwards as she mouthed

"_They're watching us." _ Shego placed a bunch of papers on top of her hand, feeling Betty slip the memory stick under her fingers.

The two women left the room.

**Middleton Airport **

Kim was waiting at the arrivals gate, eagerly waiting to see her long time best friend. After the first bunch of people had come through… Kim was starting to worry.

_What if Ron had lied to me again? No he didn't lie, he was just having problems. _

"KP!" An angel voice called out.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed as the two embraced in a hug, never letting go. "God, look at how tall you've gotten… see we're trying a bit of a beard here." Kim teased, running a finger over Ron's stubbly chin.

"Trying, not succeeding." Ron commented. The two started to walk towards Kim's car.

"Subject has left terminal, will pursuit." A figure spoke to the phone.

_Don't lose them, but don't tip him off. He's not as dumb as he may act. Does he have it with him? _

"I don't know, he just has a ruck sack with him."

_We need to get that ruck sack. _

**Kim's apartment **

"H-" Shego was halfway through announcing herself when she smelt something strange in Kim's apartment… it was masculine… it was new… fresh meet… it hadn't been here last night…

_Oh god no… it can't be… _

_Kimmie's tried to cook again! _

Shego was about to sprint into the kitchen, but stopped when she passed the guest room and noticed a ruck sack… it was red, definitely not one of Kim's bags.

_Maybe Kimmie brought home another lost and found bag from work again. _Shego thought, picking it up. _God it weighs a tone! _

"Hey Kimmie! What the hell is-?"

"Shego." Kim stated, surprised that the raven haired woman was here, but suddenly remembered her invite earlier.

"Shego?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Buffoon?" Shego asked, just as surprised.

"Shego!" Kim scowled.

"Kim" Shego whined, in attempt to realize that Shego shouldn't be scowled.

"Kim?" Ron asked in attempt for an explanation.

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Shego?" Ron asked again.

"RUFUS THREE!" A naked mole rat shouted at the top of his voice.

"Eugh. How original." Shego stated.

Ron then noticed she was holding his rucksack.

Shego noticed Ron's eyes panic. '

"What's wrong Stoppable? Got some playboy magazines in here?"

Ron gave out a nervous chuckle, reaching for the bag only for Shego to step aside.

"Come on Shego, give it back to him." Kim commented. Shego and Ron had only been in the room for five minutes.

Rolling her eyes, Shego gave the bag back.

_Who are these two women? _

"I don't know."

_Well find out. How long has he been in there? _

"Half an hour."

_That's long enough. Men! Start part three of the plan._

_Is he still watching? _

"Yes."

_Is he still on the phone? _

"Yes."

_Ok, pull him over. _

"How can I help you officer?" The figure asked.

"Can I check a licence please sir." The secret GJ agent asked.

"Yeah sure… I actually think it's in the boot of my car…"

The officer stepped aside to allow the driver to get out.

The driver popped the lid of the hood, and started assembling the gun and the silencer.

"You found it yet?" The officer asked

"Yeah, here ya go."

With that, everything around the officer went dark…

**Well that's the first chap, reviews and recommendations would be great if you want me to continue writing this! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jobs & Friends: Chapter Two: Friend Or Foe? **

Shego, Ron and Kim all stood in the living room. All wondering what they could possibly say to break the awkward silence.

"So Ron," Kim started, much to Shego's disappointment as the raven haired woman knew where this was going "have you got anywhere to stay?"

"Oh yeah KP, this hotel I found in the middle of GO city."

"Go City? That's quite a while out, do you want me to drive you there?" Kim asked.

"Oh na KP, its fine, a mates picking me up. It's all cool, in fact he'll be here about now-ish so I best start making tracks."

"Oh ok then." Kim replied, walking Ron to the door.

"Bye Shego!" Ron called out.

"Ah shove it." Shego replied.

"I see she's still a ray of sunshine." Ron commented in a low voice, hoping to be out of ear shot of the villain. Of course Shego could hear him, she just chose to ignore the comment. "So Kim…" Ron started. Now Shego _really _didn't like where this was going "do you want to pick up where we left off?"

Shego felt her stomach perform an Olympic flip.

After a deadening silence, Kim spoke.

"I'll see."

_Of course, the one girl I actually genuinely like and isn't a one night fling, has got someone else in mind. _

Kim shut the door and went back into the living room to join Shego.

"Hey Shego." Kim began.

"Oh crap." Shego replied "I didn't do it, it wasn't my fault, he did it." Shego quickly ran through a bunch of excuses. All she wanted to do was watch a movie with Kim… hopefully with explosions and car chases, not some… _chick flick. _Shego thought in disgust in her mind.

"The least you could do is be nice to him."

"I was nice! I didn't burn him or even make a threat!" Shego argued.

"Eugh, must you be so difficult?"

"Yes." Shego stated matter-a-fact-ly. "Now put le movie on!" Shego demanded.

Suddenly the funeral song started playing, Shego let out a loud groan in attempt to drown out the noise. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

Kim watched in worry as an evil smirk grew on Shego's face.

Accepting the call, Shego started to make aroused groaning sounds.

"Oh god Kim!"

Kim felt goose bumps crawl up her neck, the way Shego said her name.

"Shego?" Betty called out onto the phone.

Shego silently called Kim over to the phone, taking the hint…

Kim joined in too, her face was red but it was from holding in her laugh and only a bit of prudeness.

"Oh god Shego! Right there! God yes!"

For a second, Betty's end was quite but then suddenly.

Betty was in hysterics at the office, the ideas that Shego tended to pull would either have Betty in anger or laughter, there was usually no middle ground.

Deciding to let Shego go on this one, Betts ended the call.

Turning round to face the rest of the team, she started the meeting.

_Shego will probably find out later. _

**Hotel in Go City.**

"Ron san, are you sure they won't be following us? They seemed very angry with your actions." The Japanese woman asked Ron as they stood in the room.

"Yori, for the hundredth time, I'm positive they don't even know it's gone."

"_For the hundredth time, I'm positive they don't' even know it's gone…" _The figure heard the two ninja's conversation.

"They have it, send the team to my location." The figure stated. "We're getting the sword back."

**Kim's house **

"So what do you think Betty will say tomorrow?" Kim asked, the two women had calmed down and were now watching a movie.

"Ah who knows, probably along the lines of 'Shego!" Shego imitated a high pitch voiced.

The two women had now changed into their relaxed clothing, Shego had been allocated part of Kim's home to keep her clothes. Likewise with Shego's, except for Shego's home was filled with guns and paper work and a few uniforms.

Suddenly Shego's mind realized what was happening in the movie… the two girls were making out. Why did Shego suddenly feel so uncomfortable?

"What kind of women do you think we'd like if we liked women?" Kim asked out of the blue.

"Kimmie, is this your way of coming out of the 'super hero closet?'" Shego teased, using air quotations.

"Oh shut up, seriously though… I think you'd be the guy."

"What? Why"? Shego asked, trying to remain clueless although in her mind she knew the reasons.

"You're bossy, and dominant."

"Yeah well so are you." Shego countered. Shego's face lit up like a Christmas tree "imagine the sex we would have! We could give porn a whole new meaning!" Shego added.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed, surprised at the villain's comment.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Uhuh, just 'cause you missed out in college experiences." Kim teased.

"Oh well sorry I was on undercover missions to find nuclear missiles!"

"Really?" Kim asked.

"No, I was having a photo shoot for the new Walmart Halloween masks." Shego replied sarcastically.

"Shego, you're beautiful."

Shego remained silent for a few seconds, letting what Kim had just said float in her mind for a bit.

"I'm sure that's what people tell Hulk."

"You and Hulk have no similarities what so ever." Kim stated.

_Where on earth would Shego come up with this stuff from? _Kim wondered in her mind.

"We're both green." Shego pointed out.

"No he's eight foot tall, looks like a result of steroid overdose and-"

"He's green?" Shego finished Kim's sentence off.

"Not everything is about how you look Shego."

"Oh great now you're saying I'm ugly!" Shego teased in a pretend diva fit.

"Shego I'm serious, you're perfectly fine the way you are, personally I wouldn't want you any other way."

Shego chuckled at the comment as the two continued to watch the movie in silence, Shego could feel herself falling asleep, unaware of the weight that had now drifted onto her chest.

**Next morning **

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ri- _

"Hello?" Kim grumbled unaware of what was laying beneath her.

"Hi Kim, its Betty."

"Oh hi Betty, how are you?" Kim asked, surprised that Betty was calling her. Betty hadn't called her since Shego had been shot on a mission and Kim had been her first emergency contact number… that actually wasn't too long ago.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you've seen Shego… she's a bit late for work."

"Oh god, no I haven't- OH MY GOD SHEGO! YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK!" Kim screamed, finally noticing that Shego was beneath her.

Both of them were heavy sleepers, but Shego was definitely the worst.

"Five more minutes." Shego mumbled.

"Betty says she's got something important to tell you." Kim said, immediately getting up and gathering Shego's uniform.

_Of course she has… _Shego groaned in her mind, rolling off the couch.

**GJ meeting **

"OK Betts I'm here." Shego stated.

_Eugh not you again. _Shego whined in her mind, noticing the bald man sitting by the table.

"Right, now Shego we have an idea of who is responsible for the activities of the gang in South Japan. We believe they are after this man."

Shego noticed that a different name was under the picture. The name was wrong, but the picture sent goose bumps down her neck.

_Ron Stoppable. _

**Really? 1 review? Well I see how it is XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jobs & Friends: Chapter Three: Interrogations And Chases **

Shego continued to glare at the image of Ron Stoppable. Ever since she'd met this man, there had been pain full consequences.

"Shego?" Betty's voice brought Shego out of certain memories.

"Yeah?" Shego asked.

"Do you have any information on this man?" Betty asked.

"Erm…" Shego seemed to be buying time in her head, wondering what she should do. Kim had the right to know. "I'll just go and search him up…"

Saying that, Shego spun round and dashed out of the room.

Hopefully when she reached Kim's house, Ron wouldn't be there. Or at least Kim could tell her where the rat had gone.

Starting up the motorbike, the raven haired woman weaved in between traffic. Ignoring the curses at angry drivers.

**Kim's house**

Kim was surprised to hear a banging on her door, surely the mail man wasn't that desperate.

Opening the door, Kim was even more surprised to find Shego standing in front of her, a very annoyed expression played on the plasma wielding woman.

"Kim, we need to talk."

"Ok…" Kim slowly said, worried about what Shego could have to say "… but could we do it on the way to the café, I'm meeting up with Ron."

_Perfect. _Shego thought sarcastically, stepping aside to let Kim pass through the door.

Further into the conversation, Kim was ready to explode.

_How could Shego say these things against Ron? Wanted? Leader of a gang? _

"Shego just stop."

Shego halted her speech about what Betty had been telling her in the meeting.

"I've had quite enough of this, and to be honest. I'm kind of fed up with you always being against Ron."

"You think I'm making this up?" Shego asked, annoyed and disappointed at the same time. Kim cared too much, that was her trouble.

"No I think there's been a mistake, and you don't like Ron enough to see clearly through this error."

"Fine, Fine." Shego stated, opening the door to the café. "Then he won't mind if I do some questioning."

"Shego, wait. Don't do –"

"Hey Ronster!" Shego called out, sitting in front of Ron. "Listen, I've got some questions I gotta ask you."

But before Shego could continue, there was a smashing sound as the doors were knocked clearly off its hinges.

"Ron Stoppable! We're here to get back what's ours!"

Shego drew a gun and plasma hand at the same time.

"Freeze!"

"Oh please woman, like that's gonna stop us."

"Ron! Run!" Kim shouted. Ron soon bolted out through the back.

"Kim!" Shego shouted at the red head, running through the back to try and catch Ron. Along with a hulk not too far behind.

_Why me? _Shego wondered in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jobs & Friends: Chapter Four: Stupid Risk.**

The gang, the GJ agent, Ron and Kim Possible were soon all out in chase. One of the gang members was leaving cracks in the sidewalk with the amount of force he used to slam his feet on, the others were all too reliant on their powers that they'd thought their stamina was no longer necessary.

How wrong they were.

One by one they started to slow down.

But Shego, Kim and Ron were still going strong.

"Stoppable!" Shego snarled, loading her gun. "I will pull this trigger!"

Suddenly, Kim managed to pull in front of Shego.

Ron was panting so hard, all that came out of of his mouth was wheezy air.

"Kim, move." Shego said, anger filled the raven haired woman's tone.

The gang were not far behind, but they were approaching, Shego knew that much. If she got Ron in cuffs and still, then she could take out the gang with some back up. But if Ron got away, the gang wouldn't be so easy to catch with a moving target.

"He's a wanted man, Kim!" Shego tried to reason.

"I won't let you hurt him Shego." Kim said, daring to stand in front of Shego with a gun. "And I know you won't hurt me." The red head added.

There was no way Shego could get a shot at Ron, she'd hit Kim.

"God damn it" Shego cursed under her breath. Lowering her gun, Shego felt the gang whizz past her and Kim, after Ron- who was now back on the move.

Kim looked into Shego's eyed, they were filled with anger, hatred… and disappointment. Those bright green emerald eyes looked so dangerous.

"Shego-"Kim began, only to be cut off by Shego's hand.

"No, don't Shego me. You stopped me from doing my job. Again. But this time it was for good, can you ever be happy for me? Or will you always try and get in my way?" Shego asked.

"Shego, I didn't mean it like that. I just-"

"Well then how did you mean it? You actually don't want me to be good? Or is lover boy always is the right? And the rest of GJ is wrong?"

"Just let me talk to him" Kim pleaded.

"You can talk to him when he, and the rest of those assholes are in cuffs." Shego said walking away.

"Like I did with you?" Kim asked, a dare she had asked herself in her head.

"Yeah… just like me." Shego mumbled, walking away.

"They got away?!" Betty screeched. "How did they get away? You were there!"

"There was a complication." Shego mumbled.

"Oh? And what was the 'complication'?" Betty asked.

"The buffoon and Kim, she stood in front of my only clean shot."

Betty continued to pace herself in front of Shego.

"This does make a complication… what do you propose we do?" Betty asked.

"We do what Kim says. We got Ron in cuffs, and let her talk to him. Try and get some answers." Shego responded.

"Oh that's perfect Shego. Now what are the chances of seeing Ron again? Now that he knows you and the rest of GJ are onto him."

"A lot. He's in love with Kim. People take stupid risks where they're in love. I reckon he'll be back at her apartment in less than 24 hours."

"Ok… take a stake out mission. Tranquilisers only."

Shego nodded, as both women left the room.

"Kp" someone whispered. Kim was sure she'd heard someone whisper her name. Looking at the tv, she was sure it was just her imagination.

"KP!" The voice shouted in a whisper once more. Kim looked under the sofa, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"At the window!" it said again.

Running towards the window, Kim opened it.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, a smile reaching her ears. Embracing her friend in a hug.

"You have to tell me what's happening. GJ are on you, and what's with this super powered gang and"

"Sssh Kp, I'll tell you everything, but you can't tell the she hulk."

"Who?" Kim asked, not understanding Ron's name.

"Shego." He stated.

"Oh. Ron that's not very nice, I thought of all the people in the world, you'd be the last person to make fun of someone because of the way they look."

"Yes, but Shego's an exception. She's evil!"

"Was evil!" Kim corrected.

"Kim once evil, always evil." Kim could only roll her eyes at the comment.

Shego rolled her emerald eyes as she listened in Kim's conversation with Ron. _She hulk? Really Stoppable? How unique, you'd probably get an award for that. _Shego thought in her head sarcastically.

"_I got this sword thing… from this school." _

"_Yaminuchi thing?" _

"_No not that one, another one." _

"_How many are there?" _

"_Quite a few, but anyway. They didn't believe I actually belonged to the Yaminuchi School." _

_Why stoppable? Your pants fall down again? _Shego wondered in her head.

"_So they attacked my ride on the way home. And then, heyho they sent their gang of super powered freaks on me and Yori!" _

"_Well why don't you just explain everything to them?" Kim asked_

"_Tried that…. They started throwing ninja stars at me… one nearly killed me!" Ron exclaimed. _

_Hmm must try harder. _Shego commented in her head.

"_So what are you gonna do now?" Kim asked. _

"_Get back to Yaminuchi, I'm sure GJ can handle these guys." _

_Oh no you didn't Stoppable. _Shego exclaimed in her head, Ron could be damned if he was leaving his rubbish in her area again for Shego to clean up.

Suddenly the window smashed as a dart made its way into Ron's neck.

"GJ we have a confirmed hit, deploy team." Shego spoke into her mic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jobs & Friends: Chapter Five: So Close!**

_Move! _One man roared at his his squad team, but Shego was already far ahead of them, making sure Ron was in cuffs…

_And hoping to get some answers before that knock out kicks in… _Shego added in her mind.

"Where is it?" Shego growled into Ron's ear.

But all that came out was a sleeping mumble. It was no use. But Shego wasn't ready to give in just yet, Shego slapped Ron up a bit, only to get a dead response.

"Stop it Shego! You're hurting him!" Kim cried out. Shego let out a heavy sigh.

"Kim you need to stop interfering with my job." Shego said flatly.

"So this is what comes first? Your job? What about your friend?" Shego raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was meant to say something or let Kim carry on. "Shego, please keep in mind who actually helped you get this job. Who was willing to take on a villain as a shelf stacker?" Kim asked.

"Kim, that was then. This is now, and right now. Stoppable is a danger to us, and needs to be interrogated."

"He's innocent!" Kim shouted. This had Shego shouting back.

"If he's so innocent, why the hell is he being chased around by super powered freaks?! And why are you defending him?"

"Because he's my friend!"

"My job Kim! I actually took this lightly! I played on your damn terms! He's out cold with no pain, so step aside."

Kim didn't move.

"Refusing to follow the request of a law enforcer in Go city, yeah Kim just add that to your perfect record. Kim just move."

Kim did not budge. Letting out another sigh, Shego took a step forward, closing the distance between herself and Kim. The most damage being Kim head butting her, or stepping on her feet.

Shego slowly leaned in as if she were to kiss the red head, but just as their lips were a whisker apart, Shego pulled out another dart and injected it into Kim's gluteus Maximus.

"What the hell Shego? Why would… would…" Kim soon fell asleep in Shego's strong arms. Shego turned round to face the room full of men that were fully armed.

"Get Stoppable to GJ interrogation room 4.a, don't let anyone at him till I've finished with him. Keep me updated on ware bouts." Shego instructed as she walked away with Kim in her arms.

_I'm sorry Kim. _Shego thought in her head, hoping that Kim had suddenly become telepathic in the past five minutes.

**Somewhere out of Go City **

"Joss!" Someone called out, the now fully developed girl halted the horse.

"Yeah pa?!"

"Kim Possible is on the tv!"

"When can we see her again pa?!" The girl asked in excitement whizzing past her father.

"Actually… I was thinking you could go by yourself…"

"Eh?"

"Well there's this other girl of course who will be tagging along with you, her car broke down and well I said I'd get someone to tow it over here while someone got her back home."

"Oh pa! That's swell! Kim's gonna be so surprised! Who's the girl?"

"Ah some Bonnie gal."

**GJ jail**

_Where am I? _Ron thought in his head, looking round he saw someone… a woman… on the the seat in front of him, her feet on the desk… his hands were numb.

"Good morning sleeping buffoon." A voice spoke.

"Shego…"

"The one and only. Now, I want to know everything, no bull shitting me now." Shego warned, playing with her plasma and a pen which soon melted.

"Is Kim ok?" He asked.

"Depends if you answer the questions…"

"But she's ok?"

"For now, answer the question."

"I want to see her." Ron demanded.

"You think you're in a position to make demands?" Shego asked, realizing the sudden arrogance the boy had developed.

"Well yes, you want info I have, you have what I want… one just a little more crucial to the world…"

Shego looked him in the eye. After a few intense moments of eye glaring, Shego turned towards the wall.

"Bring her in."

A few minutes later the door opened. Kim slowly walked in.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed with glee.

"Uh uh monkey boy, answers first." Shego stated, slowly bringing her gun out of the holster.

"Ha Shego, like you have the balls." Shego raised her eyebrow an insane smirk grew on her face.

"Oh don't I?" Shego lowered the gun to Kim's leg, pulling the trigger.

Kim's screams echoed across the room.

"Might want to answer better next time Stoppable, now try again!" Shego shouted over Kim's screams.

Shego noticed the tears were pouring down the boy's face.

"They think I stole something from them and they want it back!"

Shego just looked at her gun, and trailed it up Kim's neck.

"No! Wait! I- I took this sword that meant a lot to their master, they have loads of safe houses around Go city! I'll do anything, I'll be the distraction! Anything! Just please help her!"

Shego stood up, putting her gun away.

"Oh goody, ya know that synthodrone goo isn't as easy to clean up as you'd think." Shego winked at Ron, leaving the room with Ron and a dead synthodrone.

Kim continued to sit in her jail cell, the guards had dismissed her as quickly as her father had when she said she was going on a mission.

Memories would have started to float around in Kim's head, but there was only one memory that continued to absorb all her concentration.

The memory of how Shego had nearly kissed her. But then that heart stopping moment had been ruined by the fact that Shego had drugged her.

_Seriously? Who in their right mind drugs someone with a fake kiss? I mean… seriously! So the drama! _

"Possible, you're out!" One guard called, as the jail door to her cell slowly slid back.

Walking through, Kim saw Shego standing in the waiting area.

Kim literally stormed passed Shego.

"A thank you would be nice!" Shego called out, walking at the same speed as Kim, which was pretty much power walking.

"Ok thank you for drugging me and arresting my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Shego asked in a jokey way.

"Shego!" Kim growled, but felt a strong hand grip her arm and bring her to a halt.

"No, no don't give me those big green emerald eyes. I am so annoyed at you!"

"No Kim wait!"

"I want you."

Both women froze.

"I want you on this mission. To help us."

Both hearts seemed to drop in sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jobs & friends: chapter six: friends & jobs **

"Really?" Kim asked, "You really want me to join the team?"

Shego was looking at her feet.

"Yeah sure, I mean you know Ron better than anyone else. Probably be a big help and all…" Shego started to trail off.

"Ok… sure. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Shego asked.

"Ron doesn't get hurt, we get him totally free before we bring him in."

Shego nodded.

_Well it's a start. _Shego thought in her head.

"He's not worth it," Shego commented "you and him… you're better than him." _Please don't tell me I've crossed the line. _

"So what do you want me to do Shego?" Kim asked.

The two women stood in front of each other in the street, one waiting for the other to respond. Completely unaware of the rush hour that was slowly beginning to climb.

"I want you to find the person who's right for you."

"And who would that be?" Kim asked, praying that Shego would say what Kim's heart was yearning for.

Shego wanted to say 'me' so badly, but her heart was pumping so badly, she was pretty sure it was causing a minor earthquake.

Just as Shego was about to respond, a loud ringing noise burst the bubble that contained Shego and Kim.

Quickly answering it, Shego nodded and hung up.

"We gotta go, Wade says he's got something down in underground."

**GJ Basement weapon tests facility **

"Kim?" Wade asked, surprised to see the red headed woman. They rarely ever met up after Kim had left the hero gig and Ron had left.

"Hey Wade." Kim said in a smooth tone, as she was engulfed by the six foot eight man.

"Hey yourself, how long's it been?"

"Not long enough for this long of a hug, tell us what ya got Wade." Shego snapped, interrupting the two's reunion.

"Right, well we managed to get a hang of how the 'monkey power' mess's with the average human's DNA. So I used the element of a metal that will absorb the heat of the monkey power that radiates off the DNA strands. It was pretty easy in the end."

"Yes it was so easy, it took you a whole week to make it. Quick someone give the guy the keys' to monopoly city!" Shego replied sarcastically. Picking up the gun that was on the desk.

"Careful, it's quite sensitive at the moment. You don't want to-"

BANG!

Little bits of the ceiling crumbled on Wade's desk as Shego stood holding the steaming gun.

"Ooopsies. My bad." Shego muttered, putting the gun behind another scientists work bench, stepping as far away as possible.

"We may need two of those guns." Shego added.

"Two? Is there another team member?" Wade asked.

Shego just nodded over towards Kim. Wade gave a nod, "I'll get right on it."

**Interrogation room 4.A **

"Ok Stoppable, we gotta plan. You're the bait, as usual, except for this time you're not going to mess it up." Shego said sternly, not wanting to give Ron the chance to get emotional with Kim in the room.

"Ok, who's my back up?" Ron asked.

"No one, this is a solo thing." Shego replied.

"What?! Are you crazy?! They'll rip me apart!" The blond exclaimed.

"Calm your shrunken balls. You have no back up, but you have me and Kim. You draw these gang guys in, we hit 'em with the big guns, all is balanced… after you return that sword thing."

"What? I can't-"

"You can! And you will! That things been more trouble than it's worth!" Shego replied.

"Ok… I guess nothing can stop a Stoppable" Ron said in an attempt to cheer himself.

"Except the average stop sign and belt." Shego muttered under her breath. "We leave in ten, I will escort you to the place of ambush. And Stoppable?"

"Yeah?"

"You even hesitated to follow an order I've given, on _my _mission?" Shego growled, watching the boy's eyes grow wide "you will think that dropping the soap in prison was a holiday."

With that, Shego left the room with Kim, who was secretly chuckling in her head.

**Motorway out of Go city **

Joss could see her white knuckles on the steering wheel, she could feel her jaw clenched as hard as she could but her attempts at ignoring the hand of her thigh was next to nothing.

"Do you make it a habit of doing this to all your taxi drivers?" Joss asked Bonnie.

"Only the pretty ones… like you."

"Ok, I can't take this anymore." Joss pulled over onto the hard shoulder. "What do you want from me?" She asked looking Bonnie straight in the eye.

"I just wanna have a little fun." Bonnie said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"That's funny, no one looks at me and thinks lesbian fun time."

Bonnie had now climbed over and was sitting directly on top of Joss.

"Maybe that's because you've never noticed them before. Don't worry, it will just be a quick fling, nothing serious."

_Meh, what have I, of all people, got too lose? _Joss thought in her head, grinning to herself as Bonnie started to kiss Joss's neck. Bonnie let out a little gasp as Joss's hands found themselves up her shirt.

_I'm sure Kim's busy right now anyway. _

**GO CITY STREETS. **

"Stoppable!" A voice boomed across the street, shattering all the grass.

"Oh hey Numerico san." Ron said awkwardly, as the super-fast man was face to face with him. Their blonde hair was almost the same, except Numerico had blue eyes… although he did look similar to Ron.

"Where is it?!" He roared.

"Where's what?" Ron asked innocently.

"The sword! You stupid man!"

"Oh that… oh I… I lost it."

"Not much of a truth teller are you? No worries, Yamaco will get rid of that liar in you through fear. Yamaco!"

But no one came to Numercio's call.

Only now did Numerico realize how empty the streets were, suddenly a dart pierced his skin.

"What? I can't… I can't run…"

The man was blown away as Shego's boots connected with his chest.

"That's right, you've caused me enough paper work as it is. You and your team can have fun in a jail now, and have rock paper scissor fights equally."

Numerico would have argued, but he was knocked out before his tongue could move.

Shego turned to face Kim "nice shooting there." Shego complimented.

"Not as good as you managing to get the dart to reflect off that trash can."

"I'm sure you could do it too, just gotta get-"

"Shego!"

"Ding dong the bitch is alive…" Shego mumbled under her breath. Turning to face the furious Betty.

"I gave no such thing as a thumb of approval with this operation!" Betty shouted.

"No you didn't, but we did get them."

"I wouldn't care if you got an entire war to halt, you have any idea how many insurance claims we're going to have to fill out?!"

"Ah Betts, I wouldn't worry about that."

"Oh and why not?" Betty asked.

"Because I quit." Shego said plainly, a smile on her face.

"What? Why would I not worry about that?"

"Oh I never said you shouldn't worry, you should. I on the other hand, am care free."

"Shego!" Betty screamed at the woman walking away.

"Sorry Betts, friend's first, job second!" Shego called behind her shoulder.

**Kim's house **

Shego and Kim continued to laugh over and over at Betty's face when Shego had told her that she was quitting.

"So Shego, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't actually know… but since Ron has gone back to Japan… I guess it's just us two again." Shego let out a heavy sigh, as Kim continued to stroke Shego's hair as Shego rested her head on Kim's lap.

"I suppose, but that's not a bad thing."

Suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted the two women.

Kim got up to answer it, leaving Shego's head feeling cold.

"Heya Kim! You know Bonnie right?!"

_Oh what the hell reality?! _Shego shouted in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jobs& Friends: Chapter Seven: Being Crushed**

* * *

Kim continued to remain silent as she looked at Bonnie, whose tanned hands were laced between Joss's.

Now this wasn't the first time Joss had brought a girl down with her, Joss said it helped to score points having the infamous Kim Possible as a cousin.

Kim didn't really want to know what the points were, but Joss just said they ended just before seventy.

Shego's heavy footsteps were soon heard by everyone as they approached the door.

"I remember you." Bonnie beamed, Shego of course just put on her fake smile. She couldn't remember if this was one of Kim's friends or not… they all looked the same from high school, teenager appearance with a hint of superiority over younger people….

_Eugh youths…_Shego reminded herself in her head.

"I remember you too…" Shego's voice wobbled, Kim watched Shego carefully… _I hope when Shego 'remembers' Bonnie, I that memory had clothes on and not one of Shego's… fun times. _Kim hoped in her head, stepping aside to allow Bonnie and Joss into her house.

"So Kim, what's new?" Joss asked as she sat down on the couch like it was the most natural thing in the world… Bonnie on the other hand felt so out of place, you could practically feel the awkwardness radiating off the woman.

"Your girlfriend." Shego replied. Joss gave a chuckle before responding.

"I think the same could be said to you." Joss winked, nodding at Kim who had remained standing in the room.

"Eh?" Shego asked, not fully understanding what Joss was implying… but then it hit her "Ohhh…. No, no we're not? Me and Kim? We're not…" Shego trailed off, not actually sure what she was trying to say without fear of damaging the red head's feelings.

"I don't think Shego's the type for commitment." Bonnie added.

"How would you know that?" joss asked, confused.

"We met before." Bonnie replied flatly, eying Shego like a piece of green meet. "Or at least that's what she told me last time…"

"Uhuh, well this conversation has been fun, who wants coffee?" Kim offered "Oh thanks for volunteering to help Bonnie." Kim snapped up before anyone had the chance to offer.

_Oh crap… Bonnie in deep dog's doo doo. _Shego thought in her mind, but couldn't help eying the ass that went past her to get into the kitchen.

* * *

"You really have to watch how you eye gals, subtly is definitely not your strong suit." Joss said, as Shego flopped onto the sofa next to the other young woman.

"I'll try and keep that in mind." Shego responded. For some reason… Joss felt like a fun person.

"You gay?"

Well that was unexpected.

"I'm not, but my boyfriend will hit you with his purse if you say that again." Shego replied sarcastically, gaining a burst of laughter from Joss.

"Oh god, I never thought you'd be the funny type, so you are gay then?" Joss asked.

"Pretty much."

"And you like Kim?"

"I- Erm… Hmn, well she's pretty and all, but if she was gay-"

"You would ask her out?"

"Suppose. But I think it would end up like all my other relationships."

"And how's that?"

"Kiss, sex, awkward, end it." Shego replied flatly, it wasn't a lie any way.

"Don't give up on love Sheegster! And besides, in the end you've always got meeee!" Joss teased.

"Oh joys." Shego commented.

* * *

"What are you doing with my cousin?" Kim asked as she got the coffee ready even if no one wanted any. That jar had been siting there for at least half a year, and Kim would be damned if she couldn't take advantage of an accidental poisoning.

"Erm, nothing. What are you doing with…? Shego?"

"Being friends!" Kim quickly responded, becoming highly defensive.

"Sure, because eyed her totally screams 'let's plat each other's hair' come on Kim."

"Oh really? Joss is like like… eight years younger than you!"

"And how olds Shego?" Bonnie countered.

Kim remained silent…

"You don't know?" Bonnie asked in surprise "Oh Kim... jump that woman quick."

"What? Why?"

"Because you have a great thing going, you don't know much about her, barely know what she does for a living, and I've seen Shego in action- illegally anyway, she can disappear without a trace."

"I'm not like you Bonnie, I don't look for flings."

"So you would do it with Shego?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow, _caught ya. _Bonnie cheered in her head.

"Well… I suppose I would, but it would have to mean something."

Bonnie's smile scared Kim.

"Ok then… I'll be back in a minute… Joss! By the way… Kim?"

"Yeah?"

Bonnie paused a minute, looking Kim in the eye, but quickly pulled away.

"Coffee's done."

* * *

Bonnie locked the bathroom door behind her and Joss.

"She's in love with her." The two women said at once.

* * *

Shego continued to sit on the couch, circling round certain wanted job areas.

"How about a waitress?" Shego asked, eager for Kim's opinion.

"No, requires patience."

"I have patience!" Shego argued.

"For at least eight hours."

"Ah…" Shego crossed one off the list.

"How about a sperm donor?"

"Need a penis." Kim replied.

"I'm sure doctor blue could fix something up!"

"Next." Kim instructed, not wanting to hear any more.

"Porn Star?"

"No!"

"Pole dancer?"

"No!"

"Kim if you're going to be this picky, I'm gonna end up on the corner of streets either begging for money, or people are gonna pay me to do some _nasty _and _evil _things." Shego winked at the red head who blushed a little.

"Ok got one. How about an assassin?"

"Too much blood, you'd have to do the washing as well."

"Eugh." Shego crossed one of the list. "That was my safety net."

"Bike racer!" Shego jumped up with the idea.

"Road rage." Kim countered, as Shego dropped back onto the sofa.

"Mommy, I wanna be an astronaut"

"You've already done that."

"I wanna rule the world."

"You've done that."

"Stunt person!"

"Too dangerous."

"But Kim! I could be the next Adrena Lin!"

"No, that would be dangerous."

"But I have a healing power!"

"But it's still dangerous!"

"Why do you care? And don't give me friend crap." Shego replied.

"You were just asking for my opinion on the carer!"

"Ok fine, how is it dangerous?" Shego asked

"Think of all the weight of a bike, would come crashing down on you." Kim stood up, in front of Shego and put her hands on Shego's shoulders, starting to push back, but Shego sat up strong.

"The way the bike would crush you on the ground…" Kim's voice was nothing but a raspy whisper… it sent Goosebumps down Shego's neck. Kim's legs were now spread for Shego's torso, as the plasma powered woman was slowly lowered onto the sofa, as Kim remained on top.

"If this is how it feels…. I kinda like it…" Shego admitted, looking up at Kim. Who slowly lowered herself down onto the taller woman, their lips slowly coming into contact.

"Told you, so gay." A voice caused the two women to pull apart suddenly. "Sorry did we ruin a moment?"

Shego groaned.

"Just a tad"

**Any recommendations for Shego's new job? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jobs & friends: chapter eight: The end**

**Six months later **

Everyone gathered round the new living room, in Shego's new house (which she'd bought with her own money from her 'new job) as Shego continued to stand proud next to Kim with their hands laced in each other's.

"Ok people, the doctor would like to say something." Kim's mother spoke up, causing Kim's face to go bright red. Why did parents always have to do this to their fully grown children?

"When I first met Shego… she tied me up, and not in the kinky way." Anne let the joke settle in as a few people chuckled "but when Kim told me that she was going out with Shego, well needless to say I thought she was joking, but then I noticed… that Shego had always been giving Kim the eye ever since they met. And that's why I'm so proud of Shego for finally taking up this new successful job, Shego I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you." Anne finished.

"They'd be more proud if you were still a hero." One of Shego's brothers mumbled, only for another to elbow them in the gut.

"Thanks Anne, that means a lot." Shego replied standing up "but if there's one person I think I'd like to thank is the person who made all of this possible, and that's Kim. Without her, I'd have no muse to write about, without her I couldn't have written about all those 'missions' that Agent 7 went on to help save the world. But Kim, I'd like to ask you a favour."

Kim nodded, but soon her heart seemed to freeze as she saw Shego stepping down onto one knee.

"Kimberly Anne Possible? Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god!"

**A year later **

"And for the best writer's muse award… goes to Kim Possible!"

**2 Years later **

"Hey Kimmie, how's it going?" Shego asked as she stepped back inside the house with several bags in each hand filled with various baby toys.

"God it's terrible, I've thrown up so much!" Shego looked at the big bump on Kim's stomach then at the beautiful face it belonged to.

"Well you still look like a sexy nurse to me anyway…. Oh by the way…" Shego started to run her hands up and down Kim's stomach "Orgasms are great for baby stimulation."

"Oh Shego."

**3 years later **

The phone startled Shego as she had been in her writing zone when the phone had gone off.

"Hello?" Shego asked. _Who could be calling at this time of night? _

"Hello Shego" the voice was disguised into a deep voice "when you're done writing fairy tales…. I think I have a job for you…"

**So there ya go, finished story. Bit of a cliff hanger. Thanks for all the faves and reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jobs & friends: the extra ending for… that couple that the writer forgot. **

"THAT BITCH!" Bonnie exclaimed, slamming the book across the room, causing Joss to jump up in excitement. Bonnie let out a loud growl with a moan in frustration.

"Well, its been a while since I made a girl make that noise." Joss commented, only to get the death glare from Bonnie.

"A while? This morning." Bonnie corrected.

"Still feels like ages." Joss replied.

"Sex addict." Bonnie shot back. Joss gave a smirk.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh shut up…" Joss started to climb on top of Bonnie, slowly kissing the tanned bruenets neck. "Seriously…" Bonnie started to say, trying to keep the quickly growing urdge at bay "people go to rehab for this kinda thing…"

"Sshh, too horney." Joss growled. "Wait… what was so bad?"

"Shego didn't mention us in the end! How we helped get the agent and the girl together!"

"Meh, we'll get our own sequal." Joss replied simply.


End file.
